Question
by SortaObsessed
Summary: Koro-sensei goes the extra mile when teaching his students


Question

It was a bright and beautiful sunny afternoon at the academy. Most of the students were out and about enjoying their day off, except for a particular pair.

"So what are you up to today Karma? I'm surprised you're still hanging around the school." Nagisa spoke up. Usually he didn't stick around even when he had to.

"Oh it's really nothing. Teach said that he would give me a few pointers to help me out with his assassination. I guess he just wussed out."

Karma wasn't usually the type to trust deals but it sounded like an offer that he just couldn't pass up. A chance to learn some info about the octopus? He just might get to use this against him and finally defeat Koro-Sensei for sure.

"Oh that sounds awesome! Well I hope it goes well for you." The blue haired boy smiled in a cheerful manor.

What a weird kid.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind almost swept the boys off of their feet. It wasn't until the dust cleared that they realized it was Koro-Sensei.

"Sorry for being a bit tardy. There were a few things that I had to take care of. Asides from that, I hope you're ready to begin the lesson." Koro-Sensei spoke in his animated voice.

Karma gave a little nod and began his way over to the school entrance. With his hands in his pant pockets, he went ahead of the two.

All was well until he felt something extremely hard wack the back of his head. Karma's vision blurred and everything went in slow motion. The last thing he saw was that grin on Koro-Sensei's face before he toppled to the ground in a heap.

"Safety precautions are a must Nagisa. Take note of that."

The room had a musky smell to it. It was almost hard to breathe...

It didn't take long for Karma to come to. But it sure was long enough for someone to tie his arms and legs to a chair he was sitting in.

No matter how many times he blinked, his vision was still foggy. Whoever hit him definitely did a hell of a good job to say in the least.

"Ah you're awake. I'm glad there was no damage done. How're you feeling?" Once Karma's eyes began to see straight, he was able to make out Koro-Sensei's figure and another person.

Karma tugged at the restraints but there was no use. Why was he tied up? Who was that other person with him?

"No response? Hm, I understand." The yellow Octopus replied. His voice was eerily cheerful. Like this was some sort of joke.

"Where..."

"Oh he speaks!"

It was clear that Koro-Sensei was trying to bother him.

Karma struggled against the restraints again but he still was unable to get loose. "Maybe we went a bit overboard but you can never be too careful. We're fully aware of your strength Karma." The yellow octopus said as he noticed the red head struggling.

What did he mean by 'we'?

"I swear I didn't know that you would be apart of this! This is so embarrassing." Nagisa's voice was clear in the room. So that was who was beside Koro-Sensei!

"Nagisa?..." Karma's voice was cut short as Koro-Sensei cut him off.

"This is all part of building Nagisa's confidence. Watch my first move closely." The yellow creature then brought one of his tentacles and stroked Karma's face. The movement was gentile but pretty suggestive in that matter.

"What is this?!" Karma was startled by the way Koro-Sensei caressed his cheek on his face.

"Oh my bad! Nagisa asked me a wonderful question and I'm here to teach him. I know plenty of ways to pleasure another person. This is just only the beginning."

Karma's heart skipped beat. Pleasure another person? What the hell?!

"This is wrong! What were you thinking Nagisa!" The redhead was totally helpless at this point. There was no way to escape.

"Next you have to claim your dominance. Watch closely." Koro-Sensei instructed. He then took two of his tentacles and held Karma's face between them.

"I'll take care of things here. Loosen up and relax." Sensei said in a alluring tone.

"At that point you're in charge. Now all you have to do is do things your way. Whatever works for you Nagisa."

The blue boy nodded quickly and wrote these tips down in his notebook. It was quite unsettling how interested he was.

"Well I think I'm ready to try it out Koro-Sensei. Wish me luck."

Nagisa stalked over to Karma. Like a true assassin, he pounced in the blink of a eye.

That's when Karma completely lost it. He wasn't planning on being raped. And being raped by another male on top of that!

"Alright that's enough Nagisa. I think we went far enough." Koro-Sensei said once he realized that maybe this was a bit too much.

"Okay." The boy got off of Karma and stood beside the yellow octopus.

"Wait...what?"

Nagisa scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry Karma, this was all Koro-Sensei's Idea to prank you."

"He's quite right indeed. Seeing how you messed with me countless times, I felt like it was only right to return the favour."

Karma stared wide eyed at the two. They really got him. They got him good.

I guess you could say that Karma's a bitch!


End file.
